Tarzan & the Jungle Amazons
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: Tarzan heads toward a mystical place with his jungle friends. This is my first Tarzan fanfic.


**I don't own Tarzan or any of its characters. This takes place in an alternate reality if Tarzan didn't meet Jane Porter. This is my first Tarzan fanfic.**

 _Tarzan: The Day of the Jungle Amazons_

A dark night is about to end for a beautiful sunrise. Suddenly, the glorious sun rises from the darkening sky and begins to an ascent toward the upcoming dawn. It rises and begins to warm the beautiful earth. The sky begins to lighten the sky, and the puffy white clouds form into the sun-lit sky. The sun is now in high view among the heavens among this graceful land of paradise.

It is a beautiful morning in the Congo rainforest of Africa. Its luscious trees are thick with many green, and various jungle animals begin to stir. Along with the slithering snakes, jumbo elephants, and swift jaguars lived a family of mountain gorillas. They are led by a powerful being. He is a human man stronger than a normal gorilla, smarter than a monkey, and faster than a lemur. He was raised by them when he was little. He is the jungle's mighty protector. Suddenly, an ear-splitting roar fills the air as a swinging being swings from a jungle vine and lands with a graceful landing. He stands in full view of the great apes. They begin to hoot, howl, growl, and screech for their leader in respect. He is Tarzan, Lord of the Apes!

He stands up, his leopard pelt loincloth and luscious hair breezing in the air. His friend, Terk, comes to see him. "What's going on, Tarzan?" "I have just read up on an actual civilization that is up in the upper part of the jungle," said Tarzan proudly. "Let's go grab Tantor and head out for another adventure." "All right, Tarzan; let's go rumble down another fun excitement of awesomeness," said the female gorilla in a jolly way. They fetch their friend, Tantor the big red elephant, and gather whatever they need for the adventure. They load them onto Tantor and head up into the upper part of the jungle to find this mysterious civilization.

Within a few hours of the day, they reach up to the top of the upper part of the jungle. Suddenly, Tarzan looks over to see a gorgeous valley in the middle of this rocky canyon. They approach the canyon, and Tantor spots a gleaming something in the center of the valley. They look down to where Tantor pointed out the source in bewilderment, amazement, and they are totally speechless. They see a golden city laden with many jewels and graceful ribbons. Its many buildings and temples stood as tall as trees. They begin to wonder who or what lives in this city of treasures and what is their purpose here in the jungle. They head down into the valley and arrive an hour later into the gates of the humongous city of jewels.

They are greeted by two gate keepers. "Hello, fare strangers. What brings you to our lovely city?" Tarzan responds, "We come to see this beautiful city. May we go inside?" The gatekeepers open the gate, and the group steps inside the city.

They browse through the marketplace in the town center. They head further down into the inner sanctums of the beautiful city. They are escorted into the main center of the mighty city. It was a beautiful palace. It was adorned with many sapphires, emeralds, and rubies. They go up the diamond stairway into the palace.

Inside, they are bestowed upon to join the Amazon Queen for dinner. They come into the main hall and sit beside the queen of the Amazonian people. They are apparently guests in the palace which is a high honor in the city of the Amazons. They are amazed by the spread of food on the table, and thoughts of hunger begin to race into their minds. Fortunately, Tarzan tells to hold on a little longer, and they resist the urge in respect to the queen.

Suddenly, a sound of trumpets and drums chorus begins to fill the air. It is the signaling of the arrival of the Amazonian Queen. She strolls in her warrior outfit ready to gorge on a hearty dinner after a long day of battle. "Welcome, heroic crusader of the jungle. Are you having a wondrous afternoon in our beloved city?" "We sure are, my beloved lady," replies Tarzan. "Feast now, my warrior. Your company should be rather happy now they have you."

Tarzan and his friends feast on the variety of foods on the long table. The queen talks to Tarzan about her many adventures outside the city and the jungle. She had been to places that Tarzan couldn't picture in his mind because they were so fantastic. He talks to her about some of the adventures that he and his friends have made in the journeys to understanding their home. She is equally pleased with Tarzan's storytelling and praises to her.

After a couple of hours of eating and talking, Tarzan and his friends finish all of their food, stuffed to the gills and satisfied. They praise their thanks to the Amazons and declare their farewells for the long journey home. Suddenly, the Amazon Queen calls back Tarzan for a special proposal for him. He follows her into her inner sanctuary, the only place to her herself. It is also her personal bedroom. "Is something wrong, my queen?" "Tarzan, I feel a sudden feeling for you. It seems I feel I need you in my life." She pulls out a blue velvet box and gets down on her knees. She speaks softly, "Will you marry me and be my king forever more?" Tarzan is surprised by this sudden proposal, and his heart begins to melt. He had always praised the young woman for not her personality and inner self, but he also loved that beautiful, sexy body she had. It was totally irresistible and lovely. Tarzan declares, "Yes, I do. I will be your king of the Amazons." She embraces Tarzan and he kisses her on the lips in a very passionate and lovingly way.

B y the evening, Tarzan is wed to the Amazon Queen and ruler of all. He treats the people and his fellow animals with the same dignity and respects that anyone deserved. He led them into greatness, and the legacy of Tarzan would live on in the hearts of the Amazonians. The Queen and Tarzan would have four beautiful children, two daughters and two sons. They would live on to be a happy couple forever more for all time.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Any suggestions, ideas, and comments you would like to see in this and my other stories, please leave a review. I will greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
